goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 88
The Long-Eared Monster is Coming! (耳ながお化けがやって来る！, Miminaga obake ga yattekuru!) is the 88th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis In Retanno Ekasi's home, Ekurok says that he has never heard the word "musonkami" and that the Ainu language has different dialects. Sugimoto agrees with him and begins to scold Ogata for being rude to the Ainu, but Ogata still questions if they truly are Ainu. The scene then changes to Asirpa who explains to Kumagishi that "musonkami" is an insult and that the men had no idea what it meant. She then points out other evidence of their impersonation such as no one mentioning her leaving her headband on and how poorly they fed the bear in the cage. Asirpa angrily yells why they are pretending to be Ainu. Back in the house, Sugimoto is arguing with Ogata about their Ainu authenticity but Ogata does not seem to believe it. Kumagishi covers Asirpa's mouth, saying that if the men heard her, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her. He tells her that there have been several visitors to the village who let their guard down, got drunk and were killed in their sleep. When Asirpa questions why the men would kill them, Kumagishi reveals that they are escaped convicts from Kabato Prison who were able to take over the village and hide in it. He also reveals that the convicts were broken out by one man who pretended to be a government official and engineered the escape from within. Asirpa asks why the man broke him out of prison, and Kumagishi says that he's been confined and forced to make counterfeit money. Kumagishi reveals the man's name as Kiyohiro Suzukawa and that he is a con artist who is an absolute genius when it comes to mimicking other people as well as scamming them. He was eventually caught and sent to Abashiri Prison, but managed to escape recently. He says that the men are threatening the women of the village and forcing them to pose as their family, and that he wants Asirpa to go and get help from her fellow Ainu. As Kumagishi is untying the ropes on Asirpa's arm, she asks if the man who broke out of Abashiri Prison has strange tattoo on his body. A woman comes up to Retanno Ekasi's home and says something in the Ainu language but is restrained by another man. When Ushiyama asks what she said, Ekurok says that they're better off not knowing since some of the villagers don't think too highly of Japanese people and that they should celebrate their coming with alcohol. Just then, Monoa shouts to ask Sugimoto's group to save them. Sugimoto asks if they did something to make her upset, but Ogata believes that something strange is going on. After getting fed up with Ogata's behavior, Sugimoto pulls out a kisarri and says that if they're Ainu, they should know how to use it. However, Retanno Ekasi and Ekurok just stares in disbelief and wonders what that stick is. Sugimoto gives the kisarri to Ushiyama, who after staring at it for a moment, puts on an awkward demonstration ending with him scratching his back with it. In response, Sugimoto says that it is wrong and hands the stick to Retanno Ekasi. After some nudging from Ogata and Sugimoto, Retanno Ekasi puts on yet another awkward demonstration and sits on the stick. Sugimoto is amazed at the display but Ogata takes the stick and hits Retanno Ekasi's pinky toe, causing him to scream in Japanese. Ushiyama and Ogata starts to question Retanno Ekasi but Sugimoto continues to defend him, wondering what they could gain from pretending to be Ainu. Ogata notes that the younger brother has returned and that he is speaking with Ekurok, and Sugimoto asks where Asirpa is. Ekurok says that Asirpa has become engrossed in learning embroidery from the local women, but Sugimoto takes the kisarri and strikes Ekurok's Brother with it. He glares at them menacingly, realizing that they are lying about Asirpa's hobby and asks where they took her. Ushiyama then points out tattoo on the man's legs, which Ogata says are yakuza tattoo. Enraged, Sugimoto lets out a roar, loud enough for Asirpa and Kumagishi to hear, with the former saying that the "long-eared monster" has appeared. Character Appearances (in order) *Asirpa *Saichi Sugimoto *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Retanno Ekasi *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Ekurok *Monoa *Chouan Kumagishi *Ekurok's Brother *Kiyohiro Suzukawa (debut) (flashback) *Matasuke Ooshima (flashback) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 9